


Friendship

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair considers friendship





	Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentiel Bingo prompt 'friendship'

Friendship

by Bluewolf

"It's about friendship. I just didn't get it before."

 _Liar_! Blair's mind told him. He had fully understood that he regarded the sentinel as a friend. He was close to going native, and had no regrets about that. He had fully understood that - dismissive as Simon Banks sometimes was of his input - he regarded Simon as a friend.

He had been more than willing to accompany Jim to Peru to look for Simon and Daryl. And despite the advantage to his career that going to Borneo with Eli would be, he had no regrets about declining.

Friendship was more important.


End file.
